


DISNEY: Belle and Adam

by MireddSorceress



Series: DISNEY [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998), Princess and the Frog (2009), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MireddSorceress/pseuds/MireddSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dame Ingall's School for Naturally Youth is a school for the best young people between the ages of 14 and 21. They attend the school and work hard, but things always seem slightly odd at the school, and every day has adventure involving all manner of impossible things. <br/>This is a retelling of Beauty and the Beast, with a modern private school twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Sir Albany brushed over the first year students with his black eyes. They had a large group of new entrants that year, over 20 and from a range of nationalities. DISNEY was a highly selective school, only taking on students who showed outstanding excellence at least 90% of the time. Then of course, there were the very large school fees.

He drew back his shoulders and said “Welcome first years, form an orderly line and follow me.”

When none of them moved, his patience wore thin. “You there” he said pointing sharply at a startled looking Arab boy. “Lead the line, follow me, now!” There was no question in his vice and the cluster of fourteen year olds scrambled to obey. Satisfied, Sir Albany nodded and led them into a magnificently lit hall.

DISNEY: Dame Ingall’s School for Naturally Excellent Youth.

2 YEARS LATER

Mr Winters swept into his class and shook his head at the familiar scene. “Naveen” he said having to raise his voice to be heard, “Please cease your attempt to court Ariel and return to your seat.”

Naveen laughed and did as he was told, winking devilishly at Belle as he passed her. She rolled her eyes and returned to her book. Rapunzel giggled quietly and nudged her and Belle’s friend, Tiana, in the ribs. “Naveen’s attracted to Belle!” she whispered.

Tiana smirked. “Naveen’s attracted to anything vaguely female.”

All chatter ceased as Mr Winters thumped twice on the desk and began the lesson. “Today we are moving on to balancing chemical equations” he began turning to the white board. The instant his eyes were no longer on the class, conversations erupted. “Just because I cannot see, does not mean I am deaf” Mr Winters cautioned the class, pausing momentarily in his writing. The talking quietened slightly but didn’t stop. Frustrated with his class already, he spun around and whacked a ruler against the board.

“Right” he said, “Balance that!”

The class fell silent as they looked at the board wide-eyed.

Na + H20 à NaOH + H2

The silence stretched on and slowly, almost hesitantly, Belle raised her hand. “Belle?”

“2Na + 2H20 à 2NaOH + H2” she said quietly.

Mr Winters smiled and said “Correct, well done Belle.”

“Achidanza” Naveen breathed, his mind still trying to figure out what was written on the board.

“Let’s move ahead” Mr Winters said and turned back around.

“She’s figured out the equation before I've even figured out what class I’m in!” Flynn exclaimed, making most of the class laugh.

“Shut up Rider” Adam said, “Don’t mock the smart ones, one day she could be your boss!”

Belle blushed and hid her face behind her masses of brown hair. She hated the attention she was getting. The only reason Belle knew how to balance the equations was because it was part of her father’s job. Nothing special.

“Did your Dad teach you that?” Rapunzel asked copying notes from the board. Belle nodded and looked at her book, tempted to begin reading again but decided against it. Some sixth sense was telling her that Mr Winters would call on her several times during the class. He would not be impressed to find her reading…again.

Belle sighed and slid her book into her bag. Just in time too, as Rapunzel lent over saying “I don’t get this, Belle, help me!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine encounters language issues, Gaston begins his advances on Belle and Tiana teaches Rapunzel about frogs.

"There you are!" Ariel exclaimed as Jasmine jogged up to their lunchtime picnic table. 

"Sorry" Jasmine said dropping her books and sliding in between Ariel and Aurora, "I had to stay behind in french to ask Mrs. Boulsover to re-explain the whole lesson. I am so close to failing!" She dramatically buried her face in her arms. Snow-White clucked sympathetically reaching across the table to pat her shoulder. "It used to be so easy but now I can barely keep up. It's all going so fast now" she moaned. Her three friends understood. At DISNEY, slipping behind was not an option if you wanted to remain in the school. 

"What am I going to do?" 

Ariel pursed her lips thoughtfully. "What about a tutor?"

Aurora nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I had Eric help me with math."

"Who's good at French?" Jasmine asked. 

Snow-White giggled and knocked lightly on Jasmine's forehead. "Hello in there? Adam is French."

Realization dawned on Jasmine's face as she grinned sheepishly at her mistake. "Let's go find him" Ariel said swinging her bag over her shoulder. 

"Really? Now?" 

"Every moment counts when you think you're going to fail" Aurora answered as they led her across the field, weaving around other groups. It wasn't long before they found the boys idly kicking a soccer ball about while talking and laughing. 

Naveen caught sight of them as they approached. "Ah, the pretty maidens come!" he said flashing them a charming smile. 

Ignoring his flirtatious comment, Jasmine looked at Adam. "I have a favor to ask" she began but Adam quickly took over her statement saying "You are struggling with French and are asking my help, non?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

Adam tapped his cheeks, miming thinking it over. "Ok, I'll help, but be warned, I haven't been to France in a couple years, I may not be as fluent as I used to be."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jasmine cried throwing her arms around his neck, making all the others laugh. She blushed slightly and released him as the bell rang out over the school, summoning them to the class. With rounds of 'Seeyas' and 'Later' they all headed off to their next period.

.......................

"Why hello" a deep, silky voice that oozed conceit said.

Belle looked up with a start, suddenly jerked from her book. Leaning against her desk was a sickeningly handsome man, his torso and arms bulging with muscles. He smiled charmingly at her, his chiseled features barely disguising his arrogance. 

"Belle, isn't it?"

"Yes, and you are?" Belle said slowly, still trying to figure out what was going on. 

"Gaston, captain of the wrestling and hunting team" he replied flashing his perfect white teeth. As he spoke, he lent further over her desk, his elbows creasing her book pages. 

"That's very nice, but if you don't mind, I'd like to return to my studying" she said pointedly, wanting him to leave.

"What are you studying?" Gaston swiped the book and held it up in the air. He flipped through several pages. "How can you read this? The writing's so small and there's no pictures."

Belle smiled tightly and snatched the book back as quickly as she could without being rude. "That's because it's an astronomy books about moon and planet orbits." With that she reopened the book and began to read again, once more becoming reabsorbed in the words. 

"Good job there" Tiana said, "That man couldn't be any worse than a gumbo without any flavor."

Belle smiled but otherwise didn't respond. She was just glad Gaston was gone. Everything about him made her skin crawl. 

Rapunzel dramatically dropped 3 thick textbooks on the desk across from Belle. "Tiana, I'm begging you! Help me with this biology! It simply isn't clicking." She pulled her abnormally long blond hair in frustration. 

"What are you doing?"

"Frogs! They're such ugly, slimy, little things."

"I'm with you there" Tiana agreed, " But then again, frogs are no prettier than chameleons."

"Pascal is the cutest little thing!" Rapunzel insisted as Tiana waved her hand dismissively. Arguments about that sort of thing could go on forever without anyone really winning.

..............................

Gaston grinned back at his reflection and smoothed back his inky black hair. "Handsome as ever" he concluded, flexing his muscled arms, "Any girl would die to have you."

"Yeah, you're the greatest Gaston!" his little hanger on, La Fou said.

"I know, and the greatest deserves the best, so I will get the best."

"Of course!"

"Belle is clearly the most beautiful girl in all of DISNEY and I am clearly the most handsome man. We're a matching pair."

"But I thought you said she wouldn't talk to you" La Fou said, a little unwisely. 

"Shut up, numbskull!" Gaston snapped, slapping the back of his head. "She was just overwhelmed that I was speaking to her. Such awe makes communication difficult."

"Of course, that must be it."

Gaston inspected his profile once more before the leaving the mirror. In his opinion, Belle had had plently of time to overcome her initial shock. Now she'd be swooning in his arms. Perhaps he'd catch her. 

.................................

"Rapunzel! Will you pay attention!" Tiana said in exasperation, flicking the other girl's nose. Rapunzel groaned. 

"Tiana, we have been here for 2 hours. Can't we be done now?"

"It's been 3 hours" Tiana replied, "and no, we're staying here until you get this."

Belle giggled at the look of horror on Rapunzel's face but quickly returned to her notes on the Austrian-Hungarian Empire. Rapunzel slumped so low in her seat that she very nearly slid right off. "I am never going to get this. I have no idea how frogs impact the environment."

Tiana sighed and ran her fingers through her dark curls. She'd tried to many ways to explain it, but none of her attempts seemed to be kick-starting Rapunzel's brain. It didn't help that it was late, and they were all hungry and tired, Rapunzel most of all as she'd had a double period of Phys Ed. Desperately, Tiana searched for some way to get Rapunzel to understand. Her eyes fell on Rapunzel's folder which was plastered in pictures of Pascal. Inspiration struck.

"Alright honey, let's try this again" Tiana said slowly and patiently, "What does Pascal eat?"

"Bugs" Rapunzel replied, too tired to argue against the sudden change of topic. 

"What would happen if Pascal and other chameleons stopped eating bugs?"

"More bugs would survive and destroy things like crops."

It was working.

"Ok, now, what do frogs eat?"

Understanding dawned on Rapunzel's face as she said "Bugs! I get it now Tiana!"

"About time!" Belle cheered gathering her books. "I'm starved. Let's go eat."

Tiana and Rapunzel readily agreed. They'd been smelling Beef Stew for a couple hours now and they were through being taunted."

......................................

Adam felt his eyelids begin to droop as he struggled to read through the passage. He had to get his homework finished as best he could. But after spending a good chunk of his time with Jasmine doing French, all he wanted to do was go to bed. Unfortunately he had a lot of his own work to do. "Jasmine had better catch up quickly" he muttered to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He at least needed to get this chapter read. That should be enough.

"Are you still up?"

Adam turned to see Phillip coming into their room. His hair was all messy from the wind and his riding boots and jodhpurs were marked with mud. 

"Yeah, I was helping Jasmine with her French and now I'm onto homework" Adam said pulling a face. Phillip made a sympathetic noise before vanishing into the shower room. 

Adam read a few more sentences before giving up. He wasn't understanding a word of it. Besides, he had history last tomorrow, he could read it at lunch break. In a much better mood now that he wasn't trying to study something he couldn't understand, Adam tossed the book aside and crawled under his bed covers. As he shifted around getting comfortable, Phillip re-emerged from the shower room, his damp hair clinging to his forehead. 

"Give up on your study?"

"Pretty much, how'd your riding go?"

"Great!" Phillip said, his eyes lighting up at the mention of his favorite pastime, "Samson and I cleared 3 rounds in a row perfectly."

"Awesome" Adam mumbled just before sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> :)  
> -Miredd


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston annoys Belle some more, Adam saves Belle from Gaston, Aladdin is caught staring, and a ball is announced.

"Bonjour Madame" Belle said as she entered the French class.

"Bonjour Belle" Madame Boulsover smiled. "Did you complete the journal assignment?"

"Oui Madame" Belle replied handing the elderly woman a thick wad of paper held together in a clear file.

"Merci Belle, tres bien!"

Belle grinned and blushed slightly at the praise as she went quickly to her seat. Waiting patiently for her was a tall girl with red-gold hair. "Bonjour Eilonwy" she said with a joking curtsy. 

"Bonjour" she replied shortly, trying to appear serious but failed when her lips were tugged into a grin. Her voice still had a soft welsh ring to it, developed in her childhood. It had, however softened somewhat since their first year at DISNEY. Belle laughed before turning her attention to the teacher. She had heard less than 2 sentences before an already familiar voice filled her ears. 

"Bonjour Belle. Isn't that a coincidence, that your parents gave you means beauty?"

Belle felt something collapse within her at the sight of Gaston across the aisle from her. Why was he back? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She turned her attention back to the front and tried to ignore him but it felt impossible. Belle could feel his eyes on her, making her spine shudder, and not in a good way. Gaston was sleazy and creepy, absolutely disgusting. 

"Wow-ee" Eilonwy whispered with a meaningful head tilt towards Gaston. "That one's got some muscle on him."

Belle made a gagging sound in her throat. "He's a creep" she hissed, trying without success to refocus on the lesson. Eilonwy raised an eyebrow but eventually shrugged it off.

Everyone has their own opinion she though, and trying to make someone else believe yours is like forcing them to be part of your country. 

Eilonwy began to doodle in the margin of her book while listening to the teacher.

Belle struggled to get anything from that one hour class, writing down notes without fully comprehending them. She didn't understand every second word the teacher said, whether it was in english or french. Gaston's presence disrupted her very flow of thought with his ravenous, vulture-like eyes and obvious arrogance. Belle was afraid that he might be seeking her affection. The idea flustered her, but also strengthened her resolve to put that conceited beast in his place. 

Why would he want her specifically? It chilled her to think of the reasons.

The second the bell rang, Belle fled from the class, not even saying goodbye to Eilonwy in her haste.

.........................

Belle hugged her folder and textbooks to her chest as she slowly made her way across the field. It was the end of the day and Belle was in a cautious race to get to her dormitory before Gaston got to her. He appeared everywhere like he was a tracker on her or something. It was unnerving but so far, it seemed to be safe. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Belle allowed herself to relax. She had read so many book, she should have known that her relief was pre-mature. Unfortunately, the thought never crossed her mind, not until she had reached the end of The Great Hedge when she felt eyes on her. Swallowing, Belle turned slowly, just enough to see Gaston striding towards her. She snapped back around and darted around the hedge...only to be knocked flying.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Adam exclaimed pulling Belle to her feet. He handed her the folder she'd dropped, suddenly catching sight of her expression. "What's wrong?"

"He's-" Belle began but didn't finish. Adam looked over her shoulder and saw Gaston, immediately sussing out what the problem was. Inwardly, he groaned. That Gaston! He was worse than a stallion. 

"Come with me" he said trying to steer her away but it was too late.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Gaston asked in mock polite tones.

"Simply ensuring that my tutor gets to the right class, campus can be a maze sometimes" Adam said without skipping a beat. 

"Your tutor? Since when was Belle your tutor?"

"Since she graciously agreed mere moments ago. Now if you'll excuse us."

Gaston could do nothing to protest as Adam took Belle by the shoulders and directed her towards one of the various buildings. Belle allowed herself to be driven, keeping quiet until they were out of Gaston's earshot. "Thank you" she muttered.

Adam chuckled slightly. "Don't thank me just yet, I really do need your help as a science tutor. It's my weak spot and I could really use the help." Adam paused to allow Belle some thinking time before continuing, "Besides, you owe me."

Belle smiled slightly and said "Very well, I'll help. But only because you asked so nicely."

With that, she took several quick steps so she was ahead of Adam and chose an empty study class. 

Adam found himself surprised. He'd always thought of Belle as a quiet, reserved person, but she was quickly showing herself as a headstrong, leader. She had that certain, take charge air about her that he'd never noticed before. It wasn't surprising that he didn't know her very well, they did after all share very different social circles. 

Well, he thought, I am a RAT after all, she's not. And they don't mix.

A RAT, Royal and Tactless, was a name that was almost as old as the school itself. Originally it had been away to define the snobby and mega rich students who considered the rest below them. Over time, it just morphed into a title for the popular students, the meaning almost forgotten. 

"Right, where will we begin?" Belle asked putting down her books.

Adam smiled sheepishly. "Would it be bad if I still didn't know the first 20 elements?"

"Yes" Belle said with a sigh, "Do you do anything in class?"

"Besides argue with Flynn?"

"I'll take that as a no" Belle said and opened the textbook with alarming force to the Periodic Table. "Read, study, learn!"

.................

"Where have you been?" Eilonwy asked, arms folded over her chest blocking the door into Belle's dorm room.

"No where" Belle replied quickly, too quickly.

Eilonwy's eyes narrowed. "You were with a boy!"

"No!" Belle protested but it was obvious she was lying.

"Yes you were!" Eilonwy cried triumphantly, "Wait till the others hear about this!"

"No! Eilonwy please!" Belle said, grabbing her friend's arm in desperation. "No! It's nothing like that, I'm just helping him with science."

Eilonwy suddenly gave an oddly girly giggle and raised an eyebrow. "Was there chemistry?"

"Eilonwy!"

"Who is he? What's his name?"

"Does it matter?" Belle said, trying to push past her.

"So he's a RAT?"

Belle groaned in annoyance and flung the other girl aside, striding into her dorm and shutting the door firmly.

"Something wrong?" Mulan asked, looking up from her homework that littered her bed.

"No, I'm fine" Belle replied walking across the room, "Eilonwy's just driving me crazy."

"I heard, about a RAT you're tutoring?"

Belle nodded. "She'd bent on believing there's something between us."

"Just ignore her" Mulan said, "Eilonwy's always doing stuff like that, you know how she chatters. Besides, if you say there's nothing going on between you, then there's nothing."

"Thanks Mulan."

"Who is it?" Mulan asked slowly, unsure if Belle would be annoyed by the question. Fortunately, Belle had calmed rapidly since her conversation with Eilonwy.

"Adam" she said quietly, with a glance at the door. She wouldn't put it past the girl to listen at a door. "Don't tell Eilonwy."

"You have my word."

"How'd Shang take it when he found out you're a girl?" she asked, mostly just to change the topic.

Mulan laughed. "His expression was priceless!"

......................

"Jasmine" Snow-White whispered with a meaningful jab of her head. "He's watching us again."

Jasmine turned her head to see the Arab boy, Aladdin, watching them from where he sat. An art pad rested on his knees and a pencil in his hand as his dark eyes followed their movements. Above his head, a small monkey swung through a branches of a tree. Seeing that Jasmine and Snow-White were aware he was looking at them, Aladdin quickly switched his gaze back to his page.

"Just ignore him" she said, "It's not like he can be punished for looking."

"I guess" Snow-White slowly agreed and they began to walk again. Jasmine led her along the grass, parallel to The Great Hedge, neither of them having a real destination in mind. Snow-White found her eyes slipping back to where Aladdin sat, nine times out of ten finding him watching them again. It was weird, and a bit creepy. Snow-White bit her lip to stop herself from commenting again. Jasmine had obviously dismissed it and she didn't want to be the one to bring it up again. 

"How's Adam?" she asked, noticing the day dreamy look on the Arab girl's face.

"What?" Jasmine asked, snapping back to reality, "Is it that obvious I was thinking about him?"

Snow-White giggled, delighted her guess was correct. "Only to me."

A comical look of relief washed over Jasmine's face as she sighed longingly. 

Snow-White put on a stern face and made a big show of feeling Jasmine's forehead, looking into her eyes and into her mouth. As she did, she made concerned humming noises to herself. "It's just as I thought" she said seriously, "Jasmine, I'm afraid you have a serious case of HAC."

"HAC?" Jasmine said, not sure if Snow-White was joking or not.

Snow-White's mask cracked slightly as she grinned. She struggled to regain the thin-lipped grimace she'd been maintaining but simply couldn't keep up the act. "Having A Crush!" she managed to get out before bursting into peals of laughter at her game's success. 

"You're crazy" Jasmine accused, shaking her head at Snow-White's insanity. But she had to admit that her friend was right. Now that Snow-White had voiced it, she realised she did have a 'serious case of HAC' on Adam. She wasn't sure what had suddenly happened, she'd never paid that much attention to boys before. Even though her father was always trying to match her up with someone, she'd never been that interested in starting a relationship. Why was Adam suddenly capturing her attention?

Jasmine conjured up an image of him in her mind. Oddly enough, she paid little attention to what he looked like, instead seeing his gentleness, his patience and the way he smiled and always seemed happy. 

Oh she thought, that's why.

........................

The school hall buzzed with hundreds of voices as the students chattered amongst themselves. They sat in year blocks around the hall, three down each half. Many of them had turned to speak to people behind them, they were leaning over each other, a couple of 2nd year boys were even wrestling. All of them were curious as to why the headmistress, Dame Ingall, had called the special assembly. It was odd, at the very least, for them to be pulled out of classes, especially during the end of year exams. 

A silver haired woman climbed onto the stage and stood at the podium. With a single wave of her hand, the students fell silent and returned to their seats. "Good afternoon students" she said smiling, her voice bearing little trace of her age.

"Good afternoon Dame Ingall" the school chanted back.

"Now, I know you'd all like to know why I've called you out of your classes. The reason is, I have an announcement. The teachers and I have decided that as a reward for outstanding academic achievement, the school will have a ball."

Whispers of excitement and surprise spilled out into the hall at the prospect of a ball. "Students, students, I'm not finished!" Dame Ingall called over the noise, clapping her hands twice. The noise buzz lowered before vanishing all together. 

"The ball will be fancy dress, so think medieval. It will be on the 12th of December, beginning at 6 in the evening and running until the 12th stroke of midnight. I have no doubt there will be many after parties and that few of you will be in bed by dawn. Because of this, you will have 2 days off to recover. That is all, you are dismissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!  
> -Miredd


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is dragged dress shopping, she give Aurora clothing advice, and there is a terrible accident in the science lab.

Belle buried her head under her pillow and groaned into the mattress. She could hear them at the door, laughing and giggling. Those three were merciless, so determined to drag her dress-shopping that they were willing to kidnap her. She wasn't the only one either. Mulan and Tiana were also going to suffer at the hands of their ruthless friends. 

"Belle, get up! We need to barricade the door!" Mulan hissed urgently, shaking her. As Belle groggily got up, Mulan continued "I've put up enough defenses to keep them out for the time being, but they'll break through any moment."

"Relax Mulan, we're not in the army" Belle yawned.

Mulan didn't appear to hear as she peered through the peephole in their door. "The ancestors help us, they've already got Tiana!"

"Mulan?" Belle tried again.

"I'm sure the defenses will hold long enough if I just switch the way this bookcase is-"

"Mulan?"

"-And then we can escape through the window."

"Mulan!" Belle cried throwing one of Little Brother's chew toys at her. "Relax. We'll go on this little shopping trip but we don't have to go to the ball."

The look Mulan gave her was the one reserved for traitors, crazies and people she didn't want to touch with a ten foot pole. "Really? You would voluntarily suffer through it?" she said but removed the bookshelf and the desk that had been blocking the door. 

Instantly, the door flew open to reveal Rapunzel, Eilonwy, and Jane dragging an unhappy looking Tiana along behind them. "Belle! Mulan! Get dressed so we can go!" Rapunzel squealed, her loose blonde hair flying everywhere. 

"I never agreed to this" Mulan grumbled pulling a t-shirt and jeans on. 

Rapunzel shrugged and yanked a sweatshirt over her head while the other two attacked Belle. Within 10 minutes, they were outside, dragging their unwilling members. Belle didn't bother to fight it, deciding she would humor them and go dress-shopping. She just wouldn't buy a dress and she wouldn't go to the ball.

Unfortunately Rapunzel had other ideas.

"Belle, this dress would look great on you!" Rapunzel said pulling a blue silk gown from the rack.

Belle liked it but she shook her head, wrinkling her nose. "It'd suit you better" she said quickly and escaped to see Tiana. On the way, a beautiful yellow dress caught her eye. It was a shimmery golden with matching gloves. The bodice was tight fitting but the skirt billowed out in graceful folds. Almost against her will, she loved it immediately.

As she gazed at it, she felt someone come up behind her. Automatically assuming it was Tiana, she said "Such a pretty dress."

"It would suit you."

It wasn't Tiana.

Belle jumped and turned to see Aurora standing at her shoulder. "Pardon?" she said, a little surprised. Aurora was an extremely popular RAT.

"I said it would suit you, much better than it would suit me. The gold would bring out your eyes whereas it would just clash with my hair" Aurora said with a smile as she fingered the fabric.

"Have you chosen a dress?" Belle asked, figuring to continue the conversation would be polite.

Aurora shook her head. "I can't find one that suits me, or one that I particularly like."

Belle looked at her carefully. "Perhaps a light blue, or a soft pink?"

Aurora's eyes lit up as she said "Thanks! I'll go look now!"

With that, Aurora darted off in search of dresses that matched what Belle had suggested. Belle watched her vanish between the racks before turning back to the yellow gown. It really was beautiful, her eyes brushed over the price, and she could afford it. Even if only just. Belle reached out and caressed the soft fabric.

"Are you getting that one?" Mulan asked reached out to touch the dress from where she'd emerged. 

"I don't know" Belle said, "I mean, we weren't going to go."

"I was thinking, we could. Maybe not for the whole night but it is a reward and we earned it."

"I don't know" Belle repeated still not completely convinced.

"Go on Belle" Mulan urged, picking out one in her size and thrust it at her. "Try it on!"

Giving in to the temptation, Belle took the dress and followed Mulan to the changing room. It seemed that every other girl at DISNEY had had the same idea to come and buy a dress because there was quite a queue, most of them RATs. There was a lot of lively chatter as the girls showed one another the dresses they had chosen. Some had entire armfuls of gown, all various colors, patterns and cuts.

"Did you find one?" Belle asked Mulan.

She shook her head. "No, but I've got that old traditional chinese gown to wear. Join that queue, there's no one outside it."

Belle moved quickly to the cubicle door before anyone else could take the spot. All around her she could hear gossip about who'd asked who to the ball and who'd overdone on what aspect of their outfit. It seemed that everyone wanted a date to the ball and her entire year was going slightly crazy, well, the female half anyway. Her insides felt icy at the idea that Gaston might ask her. Gaston! She'd rather shove a pike down her throat.

Shuddering inwardly at the idea of either, Belle stood up as the cubicle door opened. Aurora emerged, a long sky blue dress swishing around her legs. Leaning on the door frame, she called out the friends who had accompanied her. "Jasmine! Ariel! What do you think?"

"Wow, that is amazing!" Ariel said, clapping her hands in delight.

"Why'd you chose a blue dress? I though you were looking for a silver or red one?" Jasmine said slightly confused.

"I was, but then Belle, you know Belle right? Anyway, she suggested a blue or soft pink dress." As she spoke, Aurora turned her head, looking around the crowded space. Her eyes landed on Belle standing patiently by the door, the dress held to her chest. Aurora smiled and beckoned her over. A little nervous, Belle slowly walked over, careful to keep the skirts off the floor. She smiled, somewhat shyly as Aurora put a hand on her shoulder and said "Belle suggested the colors and this dress has both."

"It does? Show us" Ariel pleaded, her own glittery blue dress draped over her arm. 

Aurora giggled and swished her hips. As she did, the skirts swayed and rippled of rosy pink swirled up her body. "That's amazing!" Jasmine exclaimed as they all admired the color changing gown.

"This is definitely the one I'm getting" Aurora said, half turning back into the cubicle. "I'll just change and then you can have the room, okay Belle?"

Belle nodded and settled back against the wall to wait.

..................

Adam rolled his eyes to Philip and Eric as the four girls chattered endlessly about dresses and hair and dancing. Philip chuckled softly into one of his hands and Eric groaned quietly in his throat. Ever since the announcement of the ball, they had spoken of nothing else. 

So far, Ariel was going with Naveen, Snow-White with Philip and Aurora was going with Florian. Everyone was asking everyone to the dance. Even the first years were obsessed with finding someone to go with. It was absolutely crazy. For a moment, Adam found himself wondering who he'd ask. To his surprise, it was Belle, the science tutor, that he first thought of. Quickly, he shrugged it away and leant his head against the oak they were sitting under. He zoned out the girls' endless flow of words and gazed at the sky through the bare tree branches...and at the monkey swinging through them.

Weird he thought as he realised the monkey was wearing a little hat and vest. He was pretty sure it belonged to that Arab boy who drew a lot, but he didn't know his name. The only reason he really knew about him was because Snow-White frequently complained that he always watched their group. Adam shrugged and closed his eyes. It was cooler now, he could almost sense the snow in the air.

............................

"What are you doing?"

Belle jumped, almost knocking over a flask of chemicals. Quickly she steadied it before turning to face whoever had spoken. "Hello Belle, I'm back!" Eilonwy said, grinning.

Belle raised an eyebrow at her. "You were gone for 5 minutes."

Eilonwy shrugged and wandered back to her station where her chemicals had turned an interesting shade of blue. Eilonwy tapped the beaker in fascination and confusion. "Is it supposed to do this?"

"Well, it should really be green" Belle said gesturing to her own emerald green liquid.

Eilonwy bent down so she was eye level with it. "Hmmm, well blue is just another shade of green. I wonder if Ariel did it." With that, Eilonwy skipped off to the other side of the class. Belle shook her head. That girl, she was friends with everyone, she had one of those personalities that both got along with everyone but irritated everyone. For a moment, she wondered if Eilonwy had a date to the ball but quickly dismissed the idea. Eilonwy never showed any real interest in boys. She was much more interested in simply remaining friends. 

Belle turned back to her beaker and gingerly tipped 3 more drops from a test tube into it. After a few moments, the liquid began to fizz, bubbled bouncing up and down within it. It was quite amusing to watch. 

Someone bumped against her, pushing her against the bench.

"Hey!" she cried, righting herself.

There was a series of rapid footsteps and a warning shout from Mr Winters.

The sound of liquid sloshing.

Several girls gasped or cried out.

Belle turned to see what was going on.

Her elbow hit the beaker but she barely saw it tumble to the lab floor.

There was a horrible shrieking scream.

Someone stumbled backwards clutching at their face and neck.

They continued to shriek as they stumbled away, fleeing from the room.

The beaker hit the floor and shattered.

Chemicals flew over the floor.

No one moved.

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> :)  
> -Miredd


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets to the Abandoned Tower, school is put on lock down and Jasmine has a heart to heart with a monkey.

Adam gasped and felt sobs building up as he blundered through the Abandoned Tower. In his pained rage, he smashed through the half rotten door and stumbled through the gloomy cob-webbed halls. Splinters pierced his skin, old furniture grazed his legs, banged his hips and ripped his clothing. His hands and arms stung from small cuts. 

The concoction of chemicals on his face, neck and shoulder burnt into him and made his flesh feel like it was on fire. Adam's eyes were streaming with tears that only made the burns on his face hurt more. In his desperate run, he fell and tripped, he got cut and bruised and he damaged his shoulder as he forced his way through a door. 

Reaching the end of his energy, Adam collapsed onto what used to be a bed and stopped moving, his eyes were clenched shut as he breathed heavily. The pain faded the rebounded intensely making Adam groan long and miserably into the musty mattress.

Why? he thought, why did it have to fall onto me?

As the pain began to ebb away a second time, Adam warily lifted his head. He was in a small room, cluttered with broken furniture and spider webs the size of a man. The moth eaten drapes at the window drifted solemnly on the stale breeze that entered. Shards of glass glittered all over the floor reflecting the light of the evening sun, or was it the early morning sun? Adam couldn't remember how long it had been, he could only remember running, and the pain. 

Everything was a drab shade of brown-grey, except for one little spot. Near the window, in a tray of old dirt stood a frail bush. Sprouting off the top was a single, perfect rose. But the bush was dead, and soon the rose would be too. Ignoring his various bleeding wounds and burns, Adam dragged himself to his feet and made a slow circuit of the room. 

In one corner corner stood a half collapsed mirror. Cautious but curious, Adam approached it and looked at his reflection. Even with the distortion, Adam could see how much his skin had been damaged. The right half of his face was covered in red, angry blisters and patches of peeling skin that stretched down to his neck and under his shirt. It made him look hideous, revolting, ugly. 

Ugly.

"Ugly!" he cried smashing the mirror, spilling ribbons of blood down his forearms. 

Ugly...ugly...ugly...a monster...a beast.

He had become a beast.

And who could ever love a beast?

...................

"Who was that?" Ariel cried, clutching at Aurora who looked shaky herself. The whole class looked pale, mere moments from fainting, a few girls were in tears. 

Philip swallowed hard before saying "Adam, it was Adam."

Ariel promptly collapsed in a faint, almost dragging Aurora down with her. Snow-White fell against Naveen who nearly over turned yet another beaker. Jasmine cried silently. 

No one knew what to do, not even the teacher.

Belle felt her heart plummet as she stared at the door Adam had just vanished through. But she didn't move. She couldn't. Nobody could.

Eventually Mr Winters led all the students from the class and sent them to their dorm rooms. Everyone moved as though in a daze or a dream, unable to really comprehend what had just happened. No thought was given to where Adam actually was. 

Belle hugged her books to her chest and walked slowly, focusing on where each foot went. The sound of Adam's scream echoed over and over in her mind, refusing to leave. It was terrible. Every time it replayed, she felt her heart twist and ache. With a pang, she realised she had come to care about her science student. It was then, and only then, she wondered where he had gone.

Belle stopped and looked around her. He had received horrible burns, he must be in terrible pain. Belle bit her lip and thought hard about what possible direction he could have gone. There was nothing to narrow it down. The only memory she could conjure up was the acid green liquid spilling over the floor. Her beaker had broken as well.

"Pardon, madamoiselle, we must get through" a confident french accent said.

"Master? Master Adam?"

Two unfamiliar men passed her, wearing the uniform of a high ranking servant. "Excuse me madamoiselle? Have you seen our master about?"

Belle shook her head, still slightly numb.

"Come Lumier" Cogsworth said pulling on his companions arm, "We have to find him. The teacher said it was serious."

"I know, I know. Unwind a little Cogsworth, we will find him."

The pair hurried off and faded from sight and hearing. Belle stood still for a moment before slowly heading back to her dorm. The moment she opened the door, Mulan began to speak, her words quick and hurried. "Everyone's talking about what happened! Are you okay?"

"Fine" Belle said collapsing onto her bed.

"Is Adam ok? Someone said something about him, but I didn't quite hear."

There was something about Mulan's expression that told Belle she knew quite well what had happened, and just wanted to hear it from her own mouth. So she didn't tell the story. "They don't know where he is, he ran away" she said quietly.

"Are they looking?"

"Of course. His butler and his maiter'd are helping but even they don't know where to look."

"Things like this shouldn't happen" Mulan said scooping up Little Brother and hugging him tight. Belle didn't respond. She only sat, her knees tucked under her chin and staring blankly out the window. From their dorm window, she could see the west corner of The Great Hedge and the crumbling Abandoned Tower. The ivy covered stonework was closely surrounded by the thick, iron barred fences. The front door had completely collapsed, looking as though something had smashed straight through it.

The thought almost pushed Belle straight over. Something had smashed straight through it.

Adam.

Belle looked hard at the tower top window, trying to catch any flickers of movement. After several long minutes, her persistence was rewarded. She had no way to be sure what the shadow was that flashed past the window but she found herself believing, no needing it to be Adam.

Static crackled yanking her out of her thoughts as the intercom came on.

"Good evening students. This is just a notice to say that no one is to leave their dorm buildings under any circumstances. There are no exceptions to this rule. This new rule is due to the unknown whereabouts of a third year student, Adam Moreau. It is possible that the chemicals recently spilt on him have affected his behavior thus making him unpredictable. He is not to be approached. Once again, no exceptions. Thank you."

With another burst of static, the intercom shut off, leaving heavy, silent air behind. The air was so thick that neither Mulan or Belle could find any words to say. They couldn't claim to know Adam very well, but the idea that someone's mind could have been distorted was frightening.

Both girls jumped as the door crept open. Tiana's dark eyes peered round and she said "Do you mind if we come in? We want to be in a bigger group, you know, with everything that's happening."

Immediately Belle nodded. Slowly and somewhat solemnly, Tiana, Rapunzel, Jane and Eilonwy entered and silently found a place to sit. The only sound was their quiet breathing. Belle glanced out the window and saw another movement in the tower. An object smashed against the window frame, smashing into pieces. 

She watched, frozen, as two hands gripped the crumbling stones. The last rays of the sunset reflected the color of two blue eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then they were gone. 

Adam.

"What are you looking at Belle?" Jane asked.

"Nothing" Belle sighed dragging her eyes away from the window. 

It looked like they still hadn't found him.

...........................

Adam swore under his breath and turned his back on the window. Why of all people did he have to see Belle? Why her? The sight of her made memories and his wounds burn twice as bad. It was only earlier that day that the accident had happened, but it felt like years. He curled up in a tight ball in the corner, unable to stop the memories from coming.

He'd been watching her as she flitted about doing her science. He'd never noticed how pretty she was before. No, pretty wasn't a strong enough word, but a suitable replacement couldn't be found. He'd heard Aurora talking about how Belle was going to the ball and that she'd found an amazing desk. 

He wanted to ask her.

He was going to ask her.

He'd started across the room, but then...

Adam shuddered and cringed at the memory of the searing pain that had blinded him. Adam slowly climbed to his feet and leant against the wall. Gingerly, he touched the red burns on his face. He was going to ask her, but now he never would. He was a hideous beast.

Who could ever love a beast? 

.......................

Jasmine shoved her plate aside untouched and rose to her feet. Without a word to anyone, she left her room and slowly moved down the hall to the common room. As she'd expected, it was empty and no one had followed her. No one really felt like leaving their dorm room, most people had gone to bed early. Sighing, Jasmine sat down on one of the various couches and hugged her sides. 

She'd been sitting for about 10 minutes in a slow silence when something hit her back and bounced off. "What?" she cried as a small brown monkey landed on the table in front of her. It looked at her with oddly understanding eyes and chattered as though speaking to her. 

"Oh, you're Aladdin's monkey aren't you?" Jasmine said, feeling more that a little silly for talking to him. Surprisingly, the monkey nodded and traced one long finger along the dusty table glass. 

A B U

"Abu? So that's your name. Well, I guess I could use the company but I doubt you want to hear the pathetic woes of a 16 year old girl."

Jasmine smiled slightly as Abu sat on the glass and looked at her expectantly. "So you do? Where do I begin? I'm confused about what I'm feeling. I like Adam, I've admitted to having a crush on him but I don't know if it's because I like him, or I'm attracted to the idea of liking him. I keep wondering if I've subconsciously chosen to like him. That's not having a real crush is it?"

Abu shook his head. 

"Maybe Dad's pressure is getting to me. He's obsessed with setting me up with someone. It's an old family tradition you know. All daughters are to be spoken for or even engaged by the age of 18. Dad keeps suggesting men with a lot of money but he doesn't understand what I want. I don't want someone who has a lot of material possessions. I want someone who cares about me and has some real personality. Not these bland rich boys that Dad thinks are suitable."

Jasmine stopped, surprised by what she'd said, but she knew it was all true. She now realised that she'd known that for a long time but had buried it away and refused to acknowledge it. It had needed a conversation with, oddly enough, a monkey to bring it out. Jasmine smiled at Abu and patted the soft fur on his head. 

"Adam isn't a crush, I love him, but only as a friend. Besides, crush is a stupid word, it means nothing at all. Thanks for listening!"

Abu chattered as he stood and bowed, sweeping off his hat. It looked to comical and gentlemanly that Jasmine couldn't keep from laughing. "You're so cute!" she exclaimed, "Come on, do you want to find something to eat with me? I seem to have regained my appetite." 

Abu chattered in excitement and leapt nimbly onto Jasmine's shoulder as she walked from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you amazing person!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> -Miredd


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle sneaks out, Philip and Eric have sword fighting issues, and Belle is asked to sneak out again.

Belle sat up slowly and listened to Mulan's soft breathing. Her room mate was asleep. How she could find sleep astonished Belle, but then again, she did spend 3 months at a War Simulation Camp. She'd been trained to sleep no matter what was happening around her. Little Brother was curled up at Mulan's side, making funny little whimpers in his sleep. 

Belle couldn't stay in bed any longer and kicked back the covers. Watching Mulan carefully, she slowly made her way to the door and eased it open, but only enough for Belle to slip out. Wrapping her dressing gown tighter around her, Belle strolled through the corridors. She decided she would just keep walking until she got tired and then go back to bed. Belle gazed at the various pictures on the walls, never having had the time to really look at them before. 

Belle suddenly became aware of hushed voices ahead of her. Moving more cautiously, she edged along the along the wall and peered round the door to the common room. The two men she'd seen earlier, Lumiere and Cogsworth, were standing by a table speaking urgently. Her eyes widened as she realised Lumiere was bandaging up Cogsworth's forearm. Pressing herself against the wall, Belle listened to what they were saying. 

"He was wild! I've never seen him like that before, completely unreasonable!" Cogsworth was saying.

"Calm down my friend. We will get to him" Lumiere's accented voice said. 

"If we go into that tower again, he will crush us into a thousand pieces.!"

"Shame on your Cogsworth! That is no way to speak of our master!"

"But you know it is true. Master Adam has turned into a violent, ruthless beast!"

"Cogsworth! One more word and I will be forced to throw you headfirst out the window. He is out Master and we have a duty to him."

"He threw a footstool at me!" Cogsworth cried.

"That was because you shouted at the sight of his face."

Their conversation continued on but Belle stopped listening. Slowly to avoid any noise, Belle backed away in the corridor until she was sure they would not hear her. She then turned and ran back towards her room, night gown swirling behind her. 

Belle was halfway there when she heard a heart-wrenching yet chilling cry come from the tower. She stopped by as window and pushed it open. The crisp night air bit slightly at her skin as she leant out. There was no light coming from it but there was someone in the window, and Belle knew who that someone was. 

Despite the fact that she'd overheard Cogsworth saying he was wild, Belle made the snap decision to go to him. Perhaps she could reason with him, make him go to the nurse. He needed to go or he'll be poisoned or scarred for life. Looking around her to make sure no one was about, Belle vaulted out the window and started across the grass. The crescent moon gave just enough light for it to reflect slightly off the tower blocks. Just enough light to see. 

Shivering slightly, Belle reminded herself that this was the exact same yard that she walked across every morning. It was nothing to be afraid of. Steeling herself, Belle began to walk swiftly towards the Abandoned Tower. Her steps began to falter as she neared to open gate. Gargoyles sneered ominously at her from the roof as she swallowed nervously. "Come on!" she told herself and forced her legs to go up the steps. 

There was no door to bar her way as it hung limply and broken from its hinges. A musty smell leaked out from the gap making Belle wrinkle her nose. Slowly, Belle stepped into the Tower, carefully avoiding the furniture.

It was oddly silent again.

Her passing stirred up layers of dust, making it swirl through the air. Belle came to a broad staircase, cobwebs hanging in blankets from the banisters. Ignoring the grimy feel beneath her bare feet, Belle cautiously began up the staircase. Bit by bit, she eased her way up before finally coming to a large hallway. 

"Adam?" she whispered, her voice cutting through the silence like a knife. She didn't expect a reply and she didn't get one. Once again, she began to walk through the hall, unnerved by the way the eagle-eyed portraits glared at her. Every now and then, a rotting wood door led to a near ancient dorm room, everything eerily still and broken. Belle shivered. Finally she came to the last door, the remnants of which lay fractured on the carpet. 

Stepping over the shards of wood, Belle made her way to the door frame. Standing in front of the window, silhouetted by the moon, was Adam. Had he seen her come? Had he been watching, waiting?

"Adam?" she whispered.

Adam tensed and turned so he could see her over his shoulder. "Get out" he hissed, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Adam, come back down, you can't stay here forever."

"I can if I want to."

"Adam, turn around, come into the light."

Looking at her sharply, Adam turned and stood so the moonlight hit his face. Belle gasped and covered her face and the sight of the ghastly red skin that dominated his face. It was horrible to look at, and yet, she could still see Adam beneath it. His eyes were still the same.

"I'm hideous, you don't have to look at me."

"Don't talk like that!" Belle exclaimed, taking several steps forward. Immediately, Adam took a few steps back, keeping the distance between them the same. 

"I will speak the truth" he said plainly.

Belle shook her head, feeling her temper rise. "Does it matter what you look like? Are you that shallow? Does it not matter what is on the inside?"

As her words fell into the air, Adam's expression became like ice. "Get out!" he yelled.

Belle said nothing, but firmly crossed her arms over her chest. The set determination in her jaw infuriated Adam further. Why wasn't she scared? It made him feel powerful when others were afraid of him. 

"I said get out!" he hollered and threw an already battered vase at her. It blew into shards on the wall to her left. The tiny pinpricks showered against Belle's legs as she backed off several rapid paces. "Leave!" he screamed, lobbing more items at her, "Leave!"

Taking one last look at Adam, Belle turned and fled, her nightgown swirling behind her once more.

.......................

All of DISNEY seemed oddly subdued the next day. There was little or no chatter and laughter in the halls, and little spirit in the classes. Students simply got on with their work but teachers barely noticed. They were distracted by the fact that there was a badly hurt and potentially dangerous student holed up in the Abandoned Tower. No one had been able to get him out yet. There was no longer any excitement about the ball. In a school of little more than 200 students and staff, something like this affected everyone.

Philip and Eric walked slowly, side by side, out into a field. Fencing and Swordplay was usually the class they were the most excited about, but in their current situation, it seemed almost dull and boring.

"I can't be bothered with this at the moment" Eric groaned as they watched their rather eccentric fencing teacher wave his hands at another student.

"Just try to grin and bear it" Philip muttered, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to follow his own advice.

Trying to appear unbothered by the current events, Philip and Eric dropped their bags on the grass and retrieved their foils from the barrel. 4 other boys their age stood practicing drills with each other. As they did, their stumble (somewhat drunkenly) around them, making corrections and pointless statements.

"Arms up Warson! Remember what I said about Shanghai! Clumsy movements like that will get you skewered like a shrimp on a toothpick!"

Warson rolled his eyes but obeyed nonetheless. 

"Morning Sir" Philip greeted as the man turned to meet them.

"Captain! Captain! How many times do I need to say it?" 

Philip rolled his eyes and turned back to Eric. The drunkard was convinced he was a pirate caption but of course, no one believed him. He was just a madman who somehow managed to cling to his job. Philip lunged forward to test Eric's reflexes. As his foil flew towards where he expected Eric's to be, Philip was forced to suddenly switch his movement. Eric jerked in pain and cried out slightly as he felt the foil slap against his forearm. "What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his arm.

"If I hadn't changed at the last moment, that would have been your neck. Why weren't you paying attention?"

"Look."

Philip turned to follow the direction Eric was pointing. A group of adults were being led towards the Abandoned Tower by Lumiere and Cogsworth. "They're going to try and get Adam."

"They're going to try and force him?"

"Looks like it. But isn't it wrong to try and force him like that? Shouldn't he be gently persuaded?" 

"Lumiere and Cogsworth tried that. Apparently he threw a footstool at them. My guess is he wouldn't hesitate to do the same to us" Eric replied as they began to spar again. "We need to find someone he wouldn't throw something at."

"A girl? I don't think he'd hit a girl."

"What about Jasmine? They were doing french together weren't they?"

"No, not Jasmine. She always freaks out in freaky situations. Remember that one time in math class when the teacher collapsed?"

Both of them smiled tightly.

"We need someone who would keep a calm head, someone that he knows" Philip mused.

"Wasn't he getting science tutoring? From Belle? She'd be able to do it" Eric said successfully twisting Philip's sword from his grasp.

"Yes. We'll find her at break."

"Alright! Stow it and pay attention!" their 'Captain' teacher shouted waving his sword around his head.

.....................

Belle looked up from her book briefly as more people entered the library. It was a cluster of RATs. She turned her attention back to the story. Rapunzel was lounging on the chair beside her, half asleep on her report. She hadn't been sleeping well either, due to frequent angry calls with her mother. Pascal, who went everywhere with her, was ambling through her hair. Belle turned the page, removing a lock of golden hair from her lap and read on.

Out of the corner of her eye, Belle saw someone approach, separating themselves from the group of RATs. He sat in a chair next to her as she looked up and slowly shut her book. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a big favor to ask you" he said, "I'm Philip, a friend of Adam's. I was wondering if you'd feel comfortable talking to him, try to get him to come out of the tower."

Belle bit the inside of her cheek. "Already tried."

"What happened?"

"He threw a vase, a clock and a candlestick at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said awkwardly, "Did he hit you?"

"No, I don't think he was trying to. I'll try again if you want."

"No, you don't have to, not after he'd thrown things at you" Philip insisted.

"I don't give up" Belle said firmly, her jaw set. With that, she stood and strode out of the library.

Philip watched after her in amazement as Rapunzel stirred next to him. As she yawned and stretched she said "C'mon Belle, let's go get something to eat."

She turned and looked at Belle's empty seat and the confused Philip. "You're not Belle" she stated, still in a half-asleep mind.

Slowly, Philip shook his head and pointed at the door. "She just left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> -Miredd


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More attempts are made to remove Adam, Belle visits again, Gaston begins to move in, and dark plans are made.

Adam looked up as he heard many feet coming up the stairs. He could hear Lumiere's hushed voice and his lip curled in disgust. So his faithful servants had brought back up. He was not going to let them catch him that easily. If he didn't want to leave, then he was not going to leave. Dropping onto all fours, Adam crawled into an opening in the piles of clutter and concealed himself in the junk. 

As Adam looked through the rusted bars of a birdcage and fraying loops of rope, Lumiere, Cogsworth and four other men burst into the room. They looked about in confusion, having expected to see Adam. 

"Lumiere, where is he?" Cogsworth asked.

"How should I know Cogsworth? I am not the boy's babysitter" Lumiere said with mild irritation.

"Let's search the rest of the rooms" another man said as he led the other three from the room. Cogsworth went to follow but Lumiere stopped him, looking back.

"Look at that rose, Cogsworth. It is dying."

"Lumiere! Now is not the time" Cogsworth said, dragging Lumiere from the room. Adam looked at the rose. 5 petals had dropped onto the dead bush. Somehow he just knew that something bad would happen when the last petal dropped. He felt stupid and superstitious, but he couldn't stomach the idea.

..................

"Where are you going?"

Belle jumped, almost knocking over a stack of books. Mulan had sat up in bed and was looking at her accusingly.

"No where."

Mulan raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. Belle shifted nervously under her gaze and began to shuffled backwards. 

"I'll be back soon" she muttered.

"You can only break a rule so many times" Mulan warned.

"This coming from the girl who spent three months pretending to be a boy."

"I don't plan to do it again" Mulan replied laying back down.

Belle shook her head and headed for the door. As her fingers touched the door handle, Mulan spoke again. "If you're not back in half an hour, I'm coming to get you."

Belle shook her head, slipped her bag over her arm and left the room. The night air didn't bite at her the way it had a few nights earlier. Her jacket did a much better job of shutting it out than her night gown did. Belle rubbed her hands together as she walked swiftly towards the Tower, the crisp layer of snow crunching under her feet.

The school had re-emphasized the importance of staying away from the Abandoned Tower and Adam. They had not been able to remove him yet. Belle and the other students were frequently reminded that he had become unpredictable and dangerous where he used to be calm and patient. Belle was amazed that she was the only one that had dared to enter the Tower. Surely he had friends who were closer? She was only his science tutor, despite the affection she felt for him.

Silently, Belle crept through the rooms and up the stairs. She didn't want Adam to hear her coming and hide like she knew he had done earlier that day. Belle couldn't understand why he wanted to be alone. No one should want to be alone.Taking a deep breath, Belle continued up the stairs, towards the room where she knew Adam was hiding. 

 

Adam touched the wilted petals of the rose that had fallen onto the bush. The last beautiful thing in the room was dying. There was nothing he could do. The bush that had once supported the bush was dead and it would have to follow. Once more, Adam got the feeling that for as long as the rose had petals, he would be safe.

He straightened up, having heard something coming up the hall. Someone was coming, and he knew who it was. Only she would be stubborn enough to return after he had so blatantly chased her out. She wasn't just coming in, she was lingering outside the door, unsure whether to go in.

"Come in Belle" he said in a neutral voice. He turned to see her standing in the doorway, the moonlight illuminating her. She was beautiful. "What are you doing here?"

"To make sure you're looking after yourself" Belle replied and held the bag out to him.

Looking at her with a mix of suspicion and gratefulness, Adam edged forward and took the bag. Backing away again, Adam opened it up. Inside was food, water as well as bandages and several bottles of doctor-like appearance. "Thank you" he said.

"What on earth did you do to your arm?" Belle exclaimed, looking in horror at the jagged gashes on his fore arm. Adam looked down sheepishly, remembering how he'd smashed the mirror. Belle didn't wait for a response and simply dug around the bag removing a bottle of antiseptic. 

"Hold out your arm" she commanded. Adam reluctantly obeyed.

The instant Belle touched the liquid to his cut, Adam snatched his arms back. "That hurt!" he roared in a childish accusatory tone, expecting her to cower away.

She didn't.

"If you stopped moving it wouldn't hurt as much" she shouted back.

Feeling the need to argue back, Adam replied "If the chemicals hadn't been spilt on me, this wouldn't have happened!"

"You should learn to control your temper!" was Belle's immediate response, "You didn't have to smash anything."

Having no retort, Adam fell into a moody silence and yielded to Belle. 

"Thank you" she said slightly exasperated and placed the cloth on his arm. 

Adam winced. "You're welcome" he said sarcastically and resigned himself to Belle's treatment.

.............................

Gaston grinned at his reflection and smoothed back his hair. La Fou stood nearby, holding a tray with various snacks on it. That was his job today. He was a waiter. 

"Good thing the chemicals didn't hit me" he said with dark humor. "Otherwise Belle wouldn't be attracted to my devilish good looks."

He chuckled and checked the whiteness of his teeth thinking about what had happened to Adam. Not that he cared. He was just selfishly glad that it hadn't happened to him. That is what he would have considered a disaster. He flung out an arm and La Fou hurried to put the bowl of chips where he could easily reach them. Without an ounce of grace, Gaston shoved a handful and shoved it into his mouth as he continued to talk.

"After all, I wouldn't be the slightest bit interested in Belle if she was not the beauty she is."

"Of course!" La Fou agreed emptying another bag of chips into the bowl. Gaston didn't acknowledge La Fou had spoken and simply began to stuff more chips into his mouth.

................................

Belle pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and continued to read the book in her hands. It was one of the best she had read recently, she could barely put it down. Luckily, it was a Sunday and because she had completed all her homework assignments, she didn't have to. Mulan had left early for archery so Belle didn't expect to see her until dinner.

Snuggling into the warmth of her blanket, Belle allowed the book to pull her deeper into the story. She didn't know how much time had passed when a loud, demanding knocking jerked her back to her dorm room. Pausing only a couple of seconds, the knocking thundered against the door again. Making a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh, Belle placed her book on the side table. Ignoring the third round of impatient knocking, Belle peered through the peephole.

Gaston.

Belle grimaced as she briefly considered not opening the door. As the forth pounding on the door began, Belle realized she had no choice. He obviously knew she was there and wouldn't give her any peace until she opened the door. Besides, it would be best to deal with him sooner, rather than later.

Pulling a face, Belle opened the door. Immediately, Gaston strode in as though he owned the place, smiling 'charmingly' at her. "Why Gaston, what a surprise" she said with as much politeness as she could muster.

"Belle, you are the luckiest girl in the school" Gaston said, "Today is the day all of your dreams come true."

Belle raised an eyebrow at him. "And what do you know about my dreams?"

Gaston helped himself to a chair and put his feet up on the table. Belle cringed as his muddy boots dirtied her book's clean pages. 

"Plenty!" he said arrogantly. "Picture this: a small hunting lodge offering day trips, my hunting rifle bringing down kill after kill, my little lady watching adoring while she prepares the food for us to eat."

"How nice" Belle said distractedly, not sure she wanted to hear anymore.

"And do you know who that little lady will be?"

"Let me think" Belle said sliding her book onto the bookshelf.

"You Belle!" Gaston suddenly said, trapping her against the wall. 

"Gaston!" Belle exclaimed ducking away and fleeing to the door. "I'm-I'm speechless!" she continued feigning shock. "I don't know what to say."

Leering at her, Gaston advanced on her and put his arms on either side of her. "Say you'll go with me and be forever mine!" he said bringing his face closer to her's.

Belle's heart beat faster as she realized he was trying to kiss her. Fumbling blindly behind her Belle spoke. "I'm sorry Gaston, but I-" Her hand gripped the door handle. "I just don't deserve you!"

With that, she flung open the door, sending Gaston hurtling into the hallway. Waving mischievously, Belle quickly closed the door and locked it tightly. Sighing in relief, Belle ignored the sound of Gaston's tantrum outside and returned to her book.

.................................

"Ewww!" Rapunzel exclaimed as Belle recounted the day's earlier events. "He's such a creep!"

"You can say that again, honey!" Tiana agreed making a sweeping gesture with her spoon, "Good job Belle."

Belle giggled and continued to eat.

"Only a few days left until the ball" Jane said, finally coming into the conversation.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Eilonwy accused jokingly.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't. I'm simply stating a fact."

Eilonwy let the matter drop, more interested in her food, than sustaining an argument. 

..................................

"Adam! Stop it!" Belle scolded as she lightly slapped his fingers. "If you pick the scabs, the cuts will not heal."

"They itch" Adam moaned, hoping for some sympathy. All he got was a tube of odd-smelling cream thrown at him.

"Put that on it."

Adam smiled to himself and did as she said. After all, she hadn't been wrong yet. She was sitting in a pool of sunlight, watching what was going on outside as Adam spread cream over his scabs. His eyes flicked to the rose, only a quarter of the petals remained. The fallen ones were shriveled. 

"Are you ever going to leave this tower?" Belle suddenly asked. 

"No!" Adam cried.

"You can't stay here forever!"

"I can. I don't want anyone to see me like this. My closest servants were afraid of the sight of me!"

"Adam, no one is going to-" Belle began but was cut off by Adam.

"I know what they say about me. They think I can't hear them but I can. The call me things like 'beast' and 'beast-boy'. I will not suffer through that everyday. Whispers and stares, I will not bear it!"

Belle couldn't decided if she was annoyed or surprised by his judgment of how people would accept his injuries. "You are not a beast Adam" she said, "And no one will call you one. They are your friends for crying out loud?"

"Some friends!" Adam countered, "How many have come to see me? None!" His voice softened. "Only you have come and returned."

"Do not be hard on them" Belle said, "They don't know how to respond to this."

Adam shrugged and looked at his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Belle who had returned to looking out the window. He longed to take her in his arms and hold her slender body against his own. She was so sweet and brave, intelligent and witty, and different. She always had her head in a book and when she was reading it was hard to get her attention. Adam didn't know why, but for some reason, that made her that much more desirable. 

He wanted to know what she saw when she looked at him, but he was afraid. He firmly believed that his injuries had tarnished people's image of him.

No one could love a beast.

Another petal fell from the rose.

................................

Gaston muttered angrily slumped in his bearskin chair. "How dare she reject me? How dare she shove me out the door, treat me like some common man she could replace in an instant!?"

La Fou hurried up with a mug of something he'd mixed up on the spot to try and calm Gaston slightly. Gaston snatched the mug and drained it in a couple gulps. In an attempt to sooth him, La Fou said "Don't worry Gaston, Belle's nothing special. You could replace her in a minute."

Gaston suddenly lashed out, grabbing La Fou around the neck. "I will claim Belle as my own! She will be my prize!"

"Of course!" La Fou croaked turning purple. "Nothing but the best!"

Satisfied, Gaston released La Fou and began to plot how to get Belle with one word on his mind.

Black mail.

And he knew exactly what to use.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finds a solution to scars, Gaston's plans go further, and Belle makes a stunning escape.

Belle yawned sleepily as she pushed her tussled curls out of her eyes. She had grown more tired recently due to her frequent trips to the Abandoned Tower. She had been careful though, no one knew but Mulan, Philip and Adam himself. Belle wished Adam would stop hiding in the tower, that she could make his injuries disappear. That thought made her wake up as an idea hit her.

Her father could help her! He was sure to know some way to heal chemical burns. After all, he had spilt them on himself numerous times and had no scarring. Excited by the prospect, Belle fumbled for her phone and hit 2 on her speed dial. After a couple of rings, her father's distracted voice came out of the other end. "Eh? Hello? Who's there?"

"Me Papa" Belle said laughing fondly.

"Hello Belle! Heard about the chemical business at your school. Youngsters are so careless nowadays." His voice faded off as he was distracted by a thought in his head. 

"Yes Papa, it was careless. I was wondering what you used for chemical burning to stop it from scarring? You see it was a friend of mine..." She let her voice fade away as she realised that 'friend' was far to casual a word for what Adam meant to her. 

"Eh? A friend of your's? Of course Belle, of course. I'll order some to be sent to you!" Belle heard him mutter "Now where'd my spectacles get to" before the call was disconnected. 

Belle put her phone away, shaking her head fondly at her father's distracted, bumbling way. Everyone thought he was crazy, but Belle knew he was a genius. Even if he did sometimes forget everything. But that only happened when he was overworked and tired. 

Ignoring Mulan's violent protests at the alarm going off, Belle turned on her laptop and quickly typed in the password. "Mulan?" Belle sang out as her friend slouched into the shower room. "I'll go get some breakfast, what do you want?"

Mulan only grunted in response so Belle took that to mean anything and left the room. Mulan's first thought as she flicked on the shower was I hate morning people. 

The room hadn't been empty for more than 15 seconds when La Fou came hurtling over the window sill. He suppressed a cry of pain as Gaston hissed "Print off the file and hurry up."

La Fou clambered to his feet and ran to Belle's laptop which had just finished turning on. Casting a nervous glance at the shower room over his shoulder, La Fou began clicking and typing rapidly. Within moments, he had hacked his way into her email and unlocked the access to any deleted emails. Ignoring any from her friends, La Fou clicked through the ones from Maurice, her father. Typing in several more rapid commands, the printer began to whir. "Come on, come on" La Fou urged, looking nervously at the shower door again. The water had stopped and he could hear Mulan humming to herself.

Several leaves of paper spilled out of the printer and La Fou snatched them up. Erasing any track of his being there, La Fou dived back out the window just as Mulan opened the shower room door.

Nothing like a shower to wake up a sleepy mind she thought as she pulled out some clothes. A cold breeze hit her, numbing her cheeks and skin. 

"Why on earth is the window open? Belle must be crazy!"

She yanked the window shut and turned to the lizard in the glass enclosure. "It's nuts, who opens a window in winter?"

Mushuu gave her a hard look and Mulan made him say "You know it wasn't Belle right?"

"Whatever" Mulan said in her own voice and continued getting dressed.

......................................

Gaston chuckled maliciously as he read the contents of the paper. "Perfect" he mused, "This is just perfect, I couldn't have hoped for better."

He tapped the folded paper against his chin as he was lost in thought again. At his side, La Fou rubbed his hands gleefully. He knew he would be rewarded for this. 

"There's only 3 days till the ball Gaston, you'll have to do it soon."

"Yes, I think we may be paying Belle a visit tonight."

"Of course!"

"La Fou, be ready at 6 pm exactly."

"But Belle always studies then!"

"Exactly."

..........................................

Mulan looked up at the sound of Mushuu growling. "What?"

"You're ignoring me."

"Well you are hissing at me, what's your problem?"

"You ignored me this morning. When I told you about the window."

"Belle opened it."

"No she didn't" 'Mushuu' said.

"Then who did?" Mulan asked. She often got frustrated with 'Mushuu' in those conversations.

"Some fat little guy."

"Shut up Mushuu."

The lizard hissed in annoyance and turned away. Mulan rolled her eyes and was about to make a snippy retort when there was a brisk knock at the door. Hauling herself off her bed, Mulan opened the door. The Chief Mailman of the school stood grinning at her holding several parcels bound in brown paper.

"Hey Quas! Who's that for?" Mulan asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Two for you and one for Belle" Quasimodo said holding them up.

"Thanks" Mulan said taking them. The hunched man then continued on his way, whistling tunelessly as he went.

Mulan closed the door and chucked Belle's parcel onto her bed. Much more interested in her own parcels, Mulan began to tear the paper. In a few short moments, she had uncovered two new textbooks she'd been waiting for and some shoes.

"What's that?" Belle asked, brushing snow off her jacket as she came into the room.

"School stuff. You've got one too" Mulan said pointing in the vague direction of Belle's bed.

"I think I know what this is" Belle muttered, mostly to herself and opened it. Inside was a small bottle. It didn't have a label but Belle knew that it was what her father had ordered for her. Suppressing the sudden bubbling excitement within her, Belle placed it safely in her pocket. She'd go as soon as it was dark.

.........................

Mulan and Belle looked up with a jerk as knocking thundered against the door. "Who-" Belle began but the door flew open and at least 10 older male students came in.

"What are you doing?" Mulan cried as they filed in looking dark and dangerous. None of them answered, but simply surrounded the two girls, trapping them against the far wall. After several slow seconds, Gaston stepped ominously into the room, closely followed by La Fou.

"You!" Belle hissed, "I should have known!"

"Hello to you too Belle" Gaston said, closing the door.

"Get out!"

Gaston chuckled darkly and said "I would be much more inviting if I were you. After all your father's freedom is in my hands."

"What?"

Clearing his throat dramatically, Gaston pulled a slim bundle of paper from his pocket. "Does this sound familiar Belle?" he asked, and began to read. "Papa, you don't have to worry about me, remember, I'm at DISNEY? I'm not lost. Sometimes I do worry about you Papa. You really are getting forgetful, perhaps you should go see a doctor. Belle." 

"How dare you!" Belle shrieked in indignation.

"Quiet!" Gaston snapped before continuing. "Belle, I don't remember this school. DISNEY, I'll have a look at it. Perhaps you should go there. How are you anyway my dear?"

"You had no right to-" Mulan shouted and was gagged for her efforts. Mulan struggled and kicked but was overwhelmed by the older students. 

"Then an email from your father, dated only a week ago" Gaston said, the evil shine in his eye growing more intense. "Hello? Who's this? I'm sorry I don't recognise your name, though it does sound vaguely familiar. Didn't I have a friend with that name? I must try to remember...."

"Why are you doing this?" Belle asked, her voice shaking slightly. 

"I have all the evidence needed to get your father locked up for being a negligent parent" Gaston leered taking several menacing steps towards her. 

"You wouldn't dare!" Belle cried, "Papa isn't neglecting me! He's sick, he's forgetful!"

"Of course, my dear Belle" Gaston said slowly, as if in deep thought, "I would be willing to forget I ever saw this if you agreed to be mine, forever."

Belle covered her mouth in shock. Fiery anger flew up within her as Gaston's eyes greedily traveled down her body. She didn't need to be psychic to know what he was thinking. "Never!" she hissed, slapping him hard.

Gaston's gang roared in anger as he drew himself up to his full height. "Do you think you could do better than me?" he hissed threateningly. 

"I already have!" she snapped, then immediately wished she could take the words back.

"Who!?"

Belle remained silent.

"Answer me!" Gaston roared pushing her backwards so she hit the windowsill. Belle still refused to say anything but her eyes unconsciously strayed to the mirror on the wall in which the tower was reflected. An action that Gaston did not miss. 

"So it's the Beast Boy in the tower is it?" he said with frightening calm. 

"He's not a beast! He's a better person than you'll ever be!" Belle replied defiantly.

Gaston's eyes blazed with rage. "You have feeling's for that creature?" he said lowly, "Very well."

He turned to his gang who eagerly awaited his decision. "Lads, it seems we have some business at the Tower, we are going to exterminate the Beast!"

The announcement was met with a resounding roar of approval as the gang began to leave the room. 

"No!" Belle cried launching herself across the room at Gaston. "You inhuman fiend! You can't hurt him!"

Gaston batted her aside, sending her sprawling. "You should have taken my offer Belle" he said venomously. With a quick ripple of his bicep, he snapped the inside door handle right off, then left, shutting the door tightly him.

"Adam!" Belle breathed throwing herself against the door. Mulan quickly joined her, but neither of them could make the door move. 

"Belle, use the window" Mulan cried, throwing it wide open.

"We're on the third storey! We'll be killed!"

Thinking for a few moments, Mulan quickly devised a plan. "Tiana and Rapunzel are next door to us. We can climb across. It's only about 6 feet."

Swallowing hard, Belle nodded and climbed onto the windowsill. She could see nothing but the blackness of the night. "Here" Mulan said, passing her a pocket torch. Quickly, Belle flicked it on and wedged it between her teeth, knowing she'd need both her hands to climb. 

Now able to see a small perimeter, Belle nervously began to make her way along the weather worn stones. Her heart beating wildly, her pulse pounding in her ears, Belle felt herself shaking with the strain of holding her weight. Taking trembling breaths, Belle forced herself to keep moving. Sweat began to form beads on her forehead, her arms moments from giving way.

Just when she thought she'd fall, Belle grasped the smooth tiles of the windowsill. Panting, Belle released one hand to take the torch out of her teeth. Before she could fall, Belle smashed the torch against the glass. Immediately it splintered and shattered over the floor. 

Hearing the excited shouts being edged on by Gaston below her, she threw herself through the window. Ignoring the pain in her hands and knees from the glass and the startled shouts from Tiana and Rapunzel, Belle raced from the room. 

Half a moment later, Mulan came flying through the window, landing nearly among the glittering shards.

"Mulan! What's going on?" Tiana demanded.

"Rally the troops!" Mulan cried, her eyes shining with excitement, "We're at war!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tower is invaded, the great battle is fought and everything is made right in the end.

Gaston held up his hand to stop and silence his gang. They had reached the entrance to the Abandoned Tower. He knew where he'd find Adam. "La Fou, take the men through the main entrance" he commanded.

"You count on me Gaston!" La Fou replied and led the rabble of students through as Gaston started around the back. 

Chuckling maliciously, La Fou ran through the broken door, the ten men on his heels. Then suddenly stopped.

Something didn't feel quite right. The tower didn't feel as abandoned as it should. 

The thought hit La Fou just as something cold and solid did. Like a sack of cement, La Fou collapsed, the suspended frying pan suddenly lashing out at others. Another barely had time to look around before Mulan's foot slammed into the side of his head, knocking him cold. Before the remaining gang members had a chance to run, they were surrounded and vastly outnumbered. 

Stony eyed students advanced towards them, a mix of Castle RATs and others, brandishing all sorts of weapons. A slender blonde girl was holding a frying pan bigger than her waist. "What are you going to do with that, sweetheart?" one asked, very unwisely.

In the blink of an eye, she had slammed it against his head, knocking him to the ground. In shock and terror, the remainder backed away only to find themselves facing soup ladles, fencing foils and wooden staffs. No matter which way they turned, they were faced with pain and injury. "I'd leave if I were you" Philip said, swishing his foil so it cracked against the floor.

The gang needed no further urging. Shouldering the unconscious ones, they fled. Disappearing rapidly the way they'd come.

A shrill shriek sounded over their heads, followed by a vicious holler.

"Belle!" Jane cried and began to run up the stairs. She was quickly followed by the remainder of their army.

.......................

"Beast!"

Adam jumped and backed away defensively. Shadowed by the small firelight, he could make out Gaston.

"Why have you come here?"

"I think you know Beast. You seem to have distracted a certain young woman from the one she's supposed to adore" he snarled, displaying a long pocketknife.

"Belle?" Adam asked in surprise.

"Yes, Belle. You have stolen her from me."

"She was never your's" Adam snapped back, clenching his fists.

"Are you going to fight for her?" Gaston asked itching for a fight.

Taking a deep breath, Adam loosened his fingers and shook his head. "No. I would never fight for ownership over another person, and certainly not Belle."

"Spoken like one who's got her!" Gaston shouted, "You won't fight because you're a coward!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then why do you hide!? Cower like a rat in the shadows if you want but renounce all claims over Belle!"

"I do not own her!" Adam shouted, "She is her own person!"

With a scream of rage, Gaston bounded across the room, slashing with his knife.

It was at the moment that Belle reached the room. With a scream of horror, she threw a bowl at Gaston. It blew apart on his back, causing him to holler in pain. 

"Belle!" Adam cried as she ran towards the pair, "Stay back!"

Spurred on by her appearance, he shoved Gaston away, throwing him against the wall. Gaston snarled in annoyance and kicked the dying coals into Adam's face. Howling in pain, Adam lashed out blindly slamming Gaston repeatedly against a fragile wall. With loud scrapes and crumbling, the section of stones collapsed. As they clattered onto the courtyard below, Gaston found himself teetering on the edge, held up only by Adam's grip on his jacket.

"Please, don't! I beg you!" Gaston pleaded clasping his arm wildly. 

Something in Adam's eyes softened as he pulled Gaston back into the tower. Sneering smugly at his mercy, Gaston swung the knife towards Adam's chest. 

Belle screamed and flung a lump of stone through the air. It hit Gaston's hip with a whistling thump. With a short cry of pain, Gaston stumbled sideways, his knife missing his target. "You, wretched, girl!" Gaston screamed and launched himself at Belle. Before she could move, or even scream, the wicked blade was moments from her throat. 

"Belle!" Adam cried and leapt forward, throwing himself between Belle and death. 

There was one heart rending cry as the knife pierced flesh.

Adam spun around, enraged. 

With amazing strength, he thrust Gaston backwards. Gaston stumbled, abruptly finding no floor beneath his feet. 

He plummeted like a stone.

Adam collapsed, his eyes clenched shut.

"Adam?" Belle whispered, already feeling the tears in her eyes. He didn't respond but continued to breath shallowly. Blood was soaking into his shirt from the wound in his shoulder. "Adam? No, please open your eyes, please, please."

With gentle fingers, she touched the red stretched marks on his face. Tears falling thick and fast down her face, Belle got the small bottle from her pocket and poured the drips on his scars. Gingerly, she brushed over his knife wound. It wasn't deep but Belle had no idea what had been done to his insides. 

"Oh, Adam, this is my fault" Belle sobbed, "I'm so sorry." She cradled his head, crying so many tears that she could barely see. She didn't notice as the last petal on the rose grew loose in its hold. "This isn't fair, I love you."

The last petal fell.

It had died.

Belle buried her face in her hands, sobbing so hard it was a miracle she didn't fall apart. She didn't see the serum begin to soak into his wounds and heal the skin. She didn't see as his head moved slightly, or when his eyes flickered open. 

"Belle?" he said softly, sitting up and taking her hands. 

"Adam!" she said breathlessly, her eyes widening as she realised his wounds had faded to a pale pink. "You're chemical burns!"

Adam saw the bottle in her hands and broke into a grin, immediately guessing what she had done. "Thank you Belle. You've done so much for me when everyone else gave up."

"Of course, I love you."

Unable to resist the impulse anymore, Adam leant forward and pressed his lips firmly against her's. Startled by the suddenness of the action, Belle took half a second to respond. She felt his arms wrap firmly around her waist, holding her closer. After several moments, they broke apart and rose to their feet, somewhat shakily, just as everyone else reached the room. 

Mulan was in the lead, looking apologetic. "Sorry we took so long but this place is a maze, that and we shouldn't have let Eilonwy lead!"

..........................

Belle looked beyond beautiful in her golden grown, shimmering in the light. Adam could look at no one but her, not even the food could get his attention. She smiled at him as he led her to the dance floor. Slow music swirled through the air, so different to the songs he normally listened to, but at the same time, so much better. As one, they spun around, blissfully happy. Everything was right.

Gaston was gone, never to hurt them again, Belle's father was getting the medical attention he needed, Adam's wounds had healed, but most of all, they were together.

Paying attention to very little else, they danced, lost in each other's eyes. 

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the Beast.  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part One of DISNEY! :D  
> Coming next: Mulan and Shang.  
> -Miredd

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfiction. Yay!  
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.  
> -Miredd


End file.
